


Hamilton Oneshots (Requests Open)

by Sk3tchb00k



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tchb00k/pseuds/Sk3tchb00k
Summary: Finally the book of Hamilton Oneshots! Requests are open, so feel free to request anything.





	1. Lams Angst-Hamiltime-Why Her?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so mad right now. I wrote this entire thing and it deleted when I tried to save it. All the tags and characters and Relationships too. This was requested by Ashley T, please keep Requesting in the comments.

** Lams Hamiltime-Why Her? Angst **

Laurens POV

Laurens smiled, remembering all the times Alexander had said those beautiful words, "I love you, John Laurens. I will always love you, no one can ever stop me from loving you." Lies. Lies. Lies. All those words were, were lies. 3 weeks after he said that, he was getting married, to Eliza Schuyler. Laurens was best man, so he had to be right next to them when they said those heartbreaking words, "I do." He had to stand up there when Alexander said, "I love you Elizabeth Schuyler. I will always love you, no one can ever stop me from loving you." He had to stand there when they passionately kissed, sealing their fates together. It was pure agony to be up there, where he had to hide his truest emotions, and smile sweetly at his friend.

After the reception and after party, Laurens excused himself from the group and went to a secluded park. It overlooked Manhattan, one of the most amazing cities in New York, in his opinion. "Oh Alexander... I will always love you. I love your lies you say to me, I love the way you look at me with your stunning eyes, and I love how you make me hate myself for loving you." Laurens sobbed, his voice breaking like his heart.

**Timeskip to Laurens' Death**

The bullet entered my side, pain exploded through me, until it made me numb. Ringing caused everyone's voices to be hushed in my ears. "Tomorrow there'll be more of us..." I whispered, the exact words Alexander used to whisper to me every night after a battle. "Now he was miles and miles away, but I was still whispering them to him. Those words, only meant for him. Everything flashed before my eyes, the day we met, the nights we drank together, every kiss we secretly shared, every song we sung, every fight we fought side by side, the wedding where he broke me, the day I dueled Lee for him because Washington didn't let him, the day he went home and I prayed every night for his return, and the day he came back and I was sent away from him. I sighed out my final breath... feeling my body reach to the light.

**Timeskip to Reynold's Pamphlet and 1st POV**

****It couldn't be true! I floated around Philip's room, hearing him read the Pamphlet his father published. "He had an affair... he cheated on mother, why?" Philip was crying, his tears soaking the pamphlet. I wished I could comfort him, but I couldn't as a ghost. I went down to Alexander's office, where he sat exhausted and emotionless. He suddenly looked in my direction, "J-John..?" He saw me. "Alexander... congratulations." I hissed. "It was to save my legacy, you must understand John." "Alexander... you know _nothing_ of sacrifice. I wasted away my life just to hear you say, " _I love you with all my heart"_   you said it day after day. I was disowned by my family, your love ruined my life, then you went and caused me more strife." I couldn't stop the emotions from spilling into my voice. "Oh Johnny..." guilt and sorrow echoed his voice into my brain. "We're through... I loved you more than my own life, still I chose Eliza's happiness over mine, because when she said, _"this one's mine'_   I was forced to stand by, how do you not know why? I love you more than anyone in my life, I loved all the words you said that were LIES! So when I heard the words you promised to Eliza, I knew it was a matter of time." I sobbed. He reached to touch my shoulder, but I backed away. "We could've been happy, Eliza could've been happy. So, _**Why Her?"**_ I hope Maria was worth it."  
  



	2. Laf x Reader Fluff (literally) Modern- Floof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially this website hates me, but okay... anyways this was requested by S. Holi. HAPPY PRIDE MONTH PEEPS!

**Laf x Reader Modern Fluff**

**Floof**

**Your POV** ****

You woke up smelling your favorite food. You squealed in delight and rushed downstairs, but you tripped on the last step, causing you to fall face-first by your boyfriend’s feet. You looked up and saw Lafayette, your amazing baguette of a boyfriend, staring down at you. He was carrying a tray with your favorite food on it. “Jeez Y/N, I was going to come up and give it to you,” he chuckled. You blushed in embarrassment and from his sexy morning voice. “Heheheh, I got excited,” you giggled, cringing from your morning voice which sounded like a dying pterodactyl. (SCREEEEEEEEEE) “Awww baby, your morning voice is cute,” Laf said sweetly, placing the tray on the floor so he could help you up. As soon as he put it down you lunged at it and took a huge bite of your favorite food. Laf sighed, “breakfast on the floor then.” You snickered and shoved your face with food. “No apologies!” You said with food in your mouth, so it sounded like “Mo apolowes” and Laf burst out laughing. “Y/N, you’re such a child.” “I’m not a child!” You pouted. “Yes you are,” he ruffled your hair, and kissed your forehead. You took this moment to do the impossible, you took out his hair tie. A giant amount of floof filled your face and blocked your vision. “Y/N, what have you done? You set it free!” Laf screeched, attempting to put his hair back in a ponytail. He was failing miserably, and you were practically suffocating in his massive floof. “You have as much hair as Jefferson!” You said, struggling to find the light that led you out of the floof. Finally he got it back into a ponytail, though it frizzed out a bit. “Floof,” you giggled before shoving his breakfast in his face. “Love you floofy!” “Love you too munchkin.”


	3. Leeburr-Modern-Fluff-Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le me drinking my slushy and singing Freeze your brain”  
> Me: imma check my story and see if there are new requests!  
> *scroll scroll scroll*  
> Me: okay here it is... wait how many reads does it have? *sips drink* *spits it out* HOLY MOTHER OF MACARONI AND CHEESE 100 READS?  
> Thank you so so much for reading! I’m attempting to write all your requests  
> This was requested by Anaon!

** Leeburr Fluff-Modern-Cuddles **

** Lee POV **

I got home from work very late. I had a fight with my boss Washington and his loyal scrub Hamilton. They annoyed me to death sometimes, just ugh. My thoughts were interrupted by the soft snores of my amazing boyfriend Aaron. I’d been dating Aaron for about a year now, and I couldn’t be happier. I carefully got changed for bed and climbed into the bed. I snuggled next to Aaron and began to drift off into sleep.

Everything seemed normal when suddenly I felt someone... SPOON me. I didn’t realize what was happening so I screeched like a baby pterodactyl, “SCREEE YOU SMOL BEAN!” I turned and saw Aaron dying of laughter as he was spooning and cuddling me. I turned completely red from embarrassment. “S-sorry...” I mumbled. “You’re so adorable babe,” He snickered, wrapping me back up in his arms. I mumbled things such as “nah...” and “you’re cuter by a lot.” Apparently I wasn’t so quiet, because he whispered in my ear, “you’re adorable when you’re flustered and mumbling.” “A-A Ron...” I whined, feeling very childish. “Hush child and let me cuddle with you.” He chided me. I eventually felt safe and cozy in his warm embrace and together we drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up smelling pancakes. I sighed and checked my phone, finally Saturday. I could spend the entire day with Aaron. The door opened and I placed my phone back on the nightstand. “Good morning sweetie,” Aaron cooed. I blushed a deep crimson and said “g-good morning babe.” He placed a tray of pancakes, strawberries, and orange juice on the nightstand. We are breakfast in bed, sneaking in a few quick kisses every now and then. After we finished eating I offered to take the dishes downstairs. “No, babe it’s the weekend and you’ve had a stressful week at work. Let  _me_ handle it, please.” Aaron objected my offer. “Too late!” I laughed and grabbed the tray, running downstairs with it, being careful not to drop anything. I cleaned the dishes and couldn’t help but feel something or someone creeping up behind me. I was suddenly grabbed and lifted off the ground bridal style. “Aaron!” I yelled, “put me down you bean head!” “Never!” He said, carrying me up the stairs.  “If you won’t willingly stay in bed and relax with me, I’ll hold you there against your will.” I blushed at his words, “you wouldn’t...” I said, though I knew he would. “Oh honey, I would.” 

He got me in the room and tackled me in the soft mattress. I squealed and giggled as he wrapped his strong arms around me, “how about we relive last night.” He whispered into my ear, I swear I could hear his smirk. He spooned me and we fell asleep and this time I dreamed of my wonderful, caring boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all so much  
> Sorry if this was complete trash  
> It’s 10:40 pm and I should be asleep  
> But I saw the request and had insane ideas of Lee almost punching Aaron or screeching  
> Tomorrow I’ll fulfill a Leebury request!  
> Goodnight/Good morning/Good Afternoon depending on where you are!


	4. Leebury Fluff-Hamiltime-Speeches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so angry at this website. It deleted my work again and it froze so I couldn’t save it or copy it to paste it later. Ughhhhh! Anyways, this was requested by Mack.   
> Also please keep up the requests, I have 1 more after this. Then I might have to go to a few of my own ideas

**Leebury Fluff-Hamiltime-Speeches**

**Samuel POV**

I was standing in the middle of the busy city on a small stage. Many of the people surrounding me were patriots, so I felt nervous because I’m a proud loyalist. “Here ye here ye! My name is Samuel Seabury! And I present free thoughts of the proceedings of the “Continental Congress.” I announced myself.

(( **Fill in the Farmer Refuted song** ))

My speech had been a complete fail and I felt upset as I gathered my scattered papers. As I was reaching for one, someone else grabbed it and handed it to me. I met his eyes and gasped. He wore a patriot uniform, which I had always thought looked drab, except it looked stunning on him, and he had messy black hair. “Here, I think you dropped this,” he said, smiling. I blushed, captivated by his charm, “erm... uh y-yea. Thank you umm,” I stuttered, realizing I didn’t know his name. “Lee, Charles Lee,” he said, making me blush. “S-Samuel Seabury.” “You’re pretty cute Samuel,” he said. I gasped, sure he was amazing, but we could be punished for such behavior. Little did I know he was leaning in, I accidentally fell forward and our lips connected. I pulled away once I realized what was happening, “Don’t tell the church!” I said quickly, grabbing my paper from him and scampering off. Once I got home I looked at the paper, I saw an address scribbled on it with the caption ‘ _write me’_. 


	5. Peggy x Reader Fluff-Guinea Pig-Modern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this morning my friend called and said her Guinea pig who was only 5-6 years old was dead. I decided to dedicate this Oneshots to her, so here’s ANDPEGGY for you. Sorry for your loss Kirsten <3

**Peggy x Reader Fluff-Modern**

**Guinea Pig**

**Reader POV**

I was absolutely devastated. My guinea pig of 5 years escaped the cage and I found him not breathing on his favorite pillow. I cried in my room for 3 hours, wishing he would come back to life. Oh Olaf... did I do something wrong? If so... what had I done? Suddenly there was a knock on my bedroom door. “Y/N? You didn’t answer any calls or the front door so I came to see if you were okay...” my wonderful friend Peggy said. I stood up and unlocked the door, opening it slightly. Peggy opened it all the way, revealing my weak figure. “Oh honey...” she said, coming up to me and squeezing me tightly, “what happened?” “O-Olaf... he’s g-gone...” I whispered. “Gone? It’s okay we can find him, he has to be in the house,” she said, smiling encouragingly. “He was on his pillow...” I said, looking away. “Oh so then it’s all good now..?” She said, completely confused. “N-not  _that_ kind of gone,” I whispered. “Wait... he’s alive... right?” She said, now looking worried again. “Nope...” I muttered. “Oh I’m so sorry,” she pulled me into a tight embrace and stroked my hair. I quietly sobbed into her shoulder and we stayed like that for a while.

**Timeskip**

Peggy had set up (Favorite Disney Movie) and we were cuddled up on the sofa in blankets and with stuffed animals. She’d made (favorite food) and we were drinking (favorite drink). It was like Peggy had prepared for this day. I snuggled closer to her, feeling her comfortable warmth. She wrapped her arms around me again, squeezing me as if she would lose me if she let go. “Hey Pegs...” I said. “Yea Y/N?” She whispered, facing me. “Thank you...” I said, smiling softly at her. “No problem, I’d do anything for you. I-I love you.” She admitted, blushing a soft baby pink. “Pegs... I love you too,” I said, blushing crimson. “Would you be my girlfriend?” “Of course!” I squealed. We shared a passionate kiss and embrace and enjoyed the rest of the movie.


	6. When you’re sick-Hamilsquad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t technically a oneshot, but it’s an idea I got from xx_BrokenSoul_xx on Wattpad. Hope you like it!

**When you’re sick**

**Hamilsquad**

**Alexander**

When you’re sick Alexander will stop everything he’s doing to take care of you. He will make a room dedicated to you full of blankets, stuffies, and a tv with your favorite movie/show playing. He will try and make you soup, despite the fact the only food he can make is coffee. When he messes up he will feel really bad, but he knows you’ll love him just the same. When it’s your bedtime he will carry you to your bed and snuggle and cuddle with you until you fall asleep. 

**Laurens**

When you aren’t feeling well, Laurens will go out and buy you a bunch of food, including soup. He will set up a movie for you and sit next to you despite you telling him he could get sick. Then he will do all the chores and things you needed to do, just to make sure you aren’t stressing.

**Lafayette**

When the Baguette finds out you’re sick, he will make you a BUNCH of warm pastries, and hot cocoa. He will make sure you eat well and get enough sleep. He won’t let you leave your room and will bring you every meal and spend as much time with you as he can. 

** Mulligan **

****If the giant teddy bear finds out you’re sick he will not let you leave his sight. He will make you soup, sew you stuffed animals and make sure you’re cared for. He will take all time off work until you feel like yourself again.


	7. When you have bad anxiety-Hamilsquad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing these, idk why. Anyways, THANKS FOR 251 READS LIKE WTF! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS AND NONBINARY PALS!  
> I hope you enjoy these, please keep requesting and feel free to request multiple times!

> ** When you’re having bad anxiety **

** Hamilsquad **

**Alexander**

If you’re in a public setting with Alexander and you don’t feel good he will notice immediately. He will excuse himself from the group and carefully lead you to a private area. He will hold you and soothe you while rubbing circles on your back. He will ask you if you might know the cause of your anxiety, if it’s a specific person he will give them hell to deal with, if it’s just being around people he will leave with you and take you home to watch your favorite shows and eat your favorite food.

**Laurens**

Laurens would literally carry you away from the group and give you kisses until you felt calm. If that didn’t work he would sing your favorite song until you were singing along too. Then he would take you home and have a turtle stuffed animal war with you, all while cheering you up.

**Lafayette**

Lafayette would realize you weren’t comfortable and then tell everyone to leave you alone. If they didn’t he would give them the death glare, or in extreme situations he would drag them away. Then he would calm you down and go buy you some candy.

** Hercules **

****Herc would see you having anxiety and he would scoop you up into his arms and hold you tightly. He’d calm you down and kiss your face until you smiled. The worry on his face would make you feel a bit guilty, but he’d tell you not to worry, because he loves you so much and doesn’t like to see you scared. Then you’d fall asleep together on the couch while watching Disney movies.


	8. Hamliza-Angst-You had everything-Hamiltime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight cussing.

** Hamliza-Angst-Hamiltime **

** You had Everything **

Alexander POV

I glared at Jefferson as he laughed and flung my latest pamphlet around for the world to see. “Well he never gon’ be president now!” He chanted with Madison and Burr. For some reason I thought I saw King George III throwing pamphlets around and skipping. I growled at Jefferson and attempted to calm my anger. I felt like I’d forgotten something... holy shit.  _Eliza!_

I raced home and smelled something burning. “Betsey...? Darling?” I called out. The door to our- _her_ room opened, revealing her in a pale blue dress that had some ashes on the bottom of the skirt. “Betsey... your dress,” I whispered, realizing for the first time in my life I hadn’t planned out what I was going to say. “Don’t.” She hissed, venom laced in her voice. I winced at how harsh she was, but I deserved it. “My legacy Eliza,  _our legacy!”_ I said, “what could I have done..?” “Not cheat in the first, come with us on our family vacation, explain to Jefferson! Anything but what you did,” she spat. “Eliza...” I said meekly. “No, you’ve published the letters she wrote you, the world will know you as the man who cheated on his wife. You can’t erase this, Alexander. I’ve erased myself from your narrative, there are no more letters,” she said. “I hope you’re happy, I hope you’ve realized what you’ve done to yourself, to the children, to  _me!_ ” She yelled at me and with every word I shrank. What had I done? I’d fucked up badly. “Before this, you had everything! A loving wife, happy and successful children, a chance at becoming president, and a family that loved you, but now... you have nothing.” She said, leaving the room. 


	9. Marliza-The Club-Modern In The Heights AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I CHOKED ON MY PRINGLES! 310 Reads?! HOLY FLAMIN ICE CREAM!  
> Thank you so so so much!!!!!! I have the best readers!  
> Keep requesting in the comments please I don’t wanna write something that someone doesn’t want. Anyways I’m super in love with In The Heights so I made this! Hope you enjoy it!

** Marliza-Modern In The Heights **

** The Club **

**(idk what type of story this is) **

** Maria POV **

I was is my finest red dress, and I waited for my date Eliza to get ready. She came out of the closet with a stunning blue skintight dress on. Damn.... she looked  _hot_. She was stunning, and I was... well, average at best. “Oh hon, you’re not average, you’re way more than average, in my opinion you’re adorable.” Eliza said, I realized I’d said all that out loud. “Th-thanks...” I muttered, getting flustered by the compliment. We left the house and walked to the club.

”Eliza!” Multiple people called out as soon as we entered. I felt nervous since everyone knew how amazing and reputable Eliza was, and then there was me. They didn’t know me at all, except the girl who ran the store with the good coffee. “We should get some drinks,” Eliza said. “Sure, something sweet,” I said, smiling a bit. “You know me, a little bit of cinnamon,” Eliza smirked. We went and got the drinks. My friend Angelica sat at the counter doing shots, she’d just lost her job so she was grieving and not thinking straight. I walked up and sat next to her, “to finally getting Eliza,” she said as I sat down, pushing a shot towards me. I downed it immediately, since well it’s a free drink and as long as I’m not payin I’m good with it. 

“Hey you!” A guy approached Eliza. “Who me?” She replied. “Yea you.” “Me?” “You wanna dance,” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows slightly. “Nah, I’m good,” Eliza said looking back at me. “Well I tried,” he shrugged. “You can if you want to,” I said. “You sure?” “Yea!” 

Angelica looked at me when Eliza left. “Who’s Eliza talking to?” She asked. “Some guy,” I replied shortly. “Some guy? Girl that’s not right, she’s tryin to make you jealous.” She said. “Jealous? I ain’t jealous! I could take all these fellas, whateva,” I said quickly, feeling confident.

** Timeskip about a half hour **

It had been about half an hour, and I felt a bit jealous as many different guys and girls danced with Eliza. She was about to get swept into another guy’s arms, but I walked up. “Hey Betsey, save a dance for me,” I said. She smirked, then started dancing with me, making the other guy jealous. We danced the rest of the night, much to many people’s dismay. “You were getting jealous,” she whispered in my ear making me turn red. “Uh-I-Yea...” I admitted. “Awww my baby’s jealous!” She giggled. “Love you too...” I muttered.


	10. Lams/Laurens x Jefferson Modern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning-Slight cussing
> 
> This was requested by bryannabee99@gmail.com  
> Gosh dang that was long. Anyways so they wanted Jef to flirt with Laurens and then Ham be all salty then Jef asks him out... and so I made 2 endings to this.  
> Hope you enjoy!

** Lams/Jefferson x Laurens **

** Modern Au idk what type **

** I have no title... help **

Alexander POV

 

I was hanging out with the Hamilsquad at the club. Lafayette and Herc disappeared and were probably making out in the bathroom or went back to Laf’s place to have a little fun, *wink wink*. Welp. Now it was just me and John, my best friend... and secret crush. No one knows I like him, at least I hope no one knows. I sipped my drink and snuck a few glances at John, he eventually met my gaze and I looked down into my drink, feeling embarrassed. Then Satan himself-I mean, Thomas Jefferson walked up and sat beside John. “Hey I’m Thomas, who might you be?” Thomas said, smirking at MY crush. “Oh I’m-“ John was interrupted by Thomas, “how about I just call you mine?” He smirked, leaning towards John some more. I growled angrily at him, making me seem like a wild animal. “Erm... I-“ John was once again cut off by Thomas. “Damn, are you from Tennessee? Because-“ this time I cut Thomas off, “actually he’s from South Carolina you macaroni fucker,” I hissed. John was giggling slightly, and smirking at me. Thomas smirked too and said, “hon do you wanna ditch the shorty over here, how about you and me get outta here and go out somewhere?” That did it for me, “BACK OFF JEFFERSON!” John looked at me with wide eyes, “Lexi...?” “Beat it Thomas, John’s mine. Leave us alone or so help me I’ll-“ I was shut up by lips being pressed against mine. I opened my eyes in shock and she saw John. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away to get air. “Scram Jeffy, I’m taken.” 

**Ending 2: This one is kinda sad**

I was hanging out with the Hamilsquad at the club. Lafayette and Herc disappeared and were probably making out in the bathroom or went back to Laf’s place to have a little fun, *wink wink*. Welp. Now it was just me and John, my best friend... and secret crush. No one knows I like him, at least I hope no one knows. I sipped my drink and snuck a few glances at John, he eventually met my gaze and I looked down into my drink, feeling embarrassed. Then Satan himself-I mean, Thomas Jefferson walked up and sat beside John. “Hey I’m Thomas, who might you be?” Thomas said, smirking at MY crush. “Oh I’m-“ John was interrupted by Thomas, “how about I just call you mine?” He smirked, leaning towards John some more. I growled angrily at him, making me seem like a wild animal. “Erm... I-“ John was once again cut off by Thomas. “Damn, are you from Tennessee? Because-“ this time I cut Thomas off, “actually he’s from South Carolina you macaroni fucker,” I hissed. John was giggling slightly, and smirking at me. Thomas smirked too and said, “hon do you wanna ditch the shorty over here, how about you and me get outta here and go out somewhere?” That did it for me, “BACK OFF JEFFERSON!” “Lexi! Stop!” John said, cutting me off from the rant I was about to say. “Sure thing Thomas, sorry Alexander... we are just friends.” John broke my heart, “o-okay... bye.” I stammered running out of the club. I love you John... I hope he treats you right.

 


	11. Alexander x Fem!Reader-Modern Soulmate Au-Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Hai
> 
> Summer makes me sleepy and bored, what's up with you? Thanks so so so much for 400 reads! Y'all are truly amazing.  
> I'VE LOST MY SANITYYYYYYY HELP

** Alexander x Fem!Reader Soulmate Au-Modern **

** Colors **

** Alexander POV **

The world had always been black, white, and gray for me. Most of my friends saw beautiful colors and described them to me. "Red is like the feeling of... anger, when you feel angry, that's red. Blue is when you're sad, but it's also when you're calm." I didn't want to hear about colors, I wanted to see them for myself. Today I was walking alone to my job at Starbucks when suddenly a flash of bright... _colors_ filled my vision. They were gone as quick as they came, but this meant I would see my soulmate soon. My heart began racing and I felt lightheaded, I mean if you were about to meet the person of you _dreams_ then how would you feel? (oof bye fourth wall) So I just walked inside and began working.

**Timeskip**

It'd been about an hour and still no one that came in was _the one._ I sighed, beginning to lose hope, when suddenly the color flashed again. An extremely beautiful girl walked inside, she was carrying her laptop and about 6 stacks of papers. She placed them at the table closest to the register then walked up to order. "Hi, I'd like a (Starbucks order) please," she said, pulling out her credit card. "Uh s-sure thing," I stuttered, "that'll be (price). Your card please." She handed me her card and our finger lightly touched and all of a sudden a wave of colors filled my vision. I dropped her card on the counter and jumped back, feeling completely overwhelmed. The girl looked shocked as well, "when I saw the flash of color walking in here I had a feeling it'd be you." She said, making me smile widely like a dork. I picked her card back up and handed it to her, "it's on the house." "You sure?" She questioned my actions. "Of course," I smiled making her blush a beautiful... red. Red wasn't a completely angry color, it also was sweet. I looked into her e/c eyes, taking in every color that enchanted me. “Wow...” I accidentally said aloud. She turned even darker red, sort of... a crimson. My coworker and best friend John came over to me, “Yo what’s the hold up?” “John... I can see color...” I said, making him perk up with excitement. “Her?” He asked pointing at the girl. I nodded, then went and made her (whatever you ordered) adding a bit of extra love to it.

She was sitting at the table, typing away at her laptop. I placed her (order) next to her and sat in the seat beside hers. “So, when are you free to go out?” I asked. “Saturday or Sunday is good,” she said, looking away from her laptop into my eyes. “Alexander Hamilton, by the way, but call me Alex or whatever you want,” I introduced myself. “How about babe?” She asked with a straight face, my eyes widened and I felt my face get hot. “Kidding, I’ll call you Alex, Lexi... or babe,” she giggled. Dang her giggle was like a sweet melody to my ears. “Y/N L/N, but you can call me whatever,” she said. “How about N/N (nickname),” I said making her scowl. “Seriously? N/N?” She said, looking a bit sarcastically annoyed. “Yep!” I said, making her roll her eyes, though she was blushing. I wrote my number on her (bag or cup depending what you ordered) and said, “text me your address, I’ll pick you up for a date on Saturday.” “Okay, handsome,” she said smirking. “What happened to babe?” I asked, smirking as well. “Meh, I’m just sayin what in seeing,” she said. 


	12. Hamgelica-Not her...-Hamiltime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Avengers: Infinity War again... OMG I'M STILL SOBBING! I really love Tom Holland... with all my heart <3 and seriously Marvel had no right to break my heart or probably millions of other people's hearts. Oof anyways, this was requested by Ahhhhhhi love these (yes that is the name that was actually used and I love it :) )

**Hamgelica-Hamiltime**

**Not Her...**

Angelica POV

The Winter's Ball had me mentally exhausted. So many men that in my opinion were thirsty players had come up to me, begging for a dance. To not anger my father, I allowed them 1 dance, but I'd quickly excuse myself shortly after. Then I heard the doors open again, and in walked the men I knew I'd been waiting for, the Revolutionaries! They stuck together in groups, but the one that caught my eye was the group that closely followed General Washington as they entered. The group was very, diverse. The tallest was a man with a ponytail pulled on top of his head to contain the giant brown curly floof known as his hair. The next one was wearing a bandana around his head and already had a beer mug in his hand somehow... anyways that's _normal_. My eyes trailed to the one in front of the bandana man, he had curly brown hair tucked away into a low ponytail and his face was covered in freckles that made him look even more adorable. Then my eyes trailed to the leader of the group, he was... gorgeous. His brown hair was in a low ponytail and his eyes were also a beautiful hazelnut color. I found myself blushing and my heart pounding, what was this feeling? It was so sudden and new... I'd felt it the moment I laid eyes on him (Wicked anyone?). My youngest sister Peggy had found her way to the group and was talking to the tall one and bandana man. Freckles and Gorgeous were talking at the drink counter, talking and laughing. I went to find my sister Eliza to tell her of the man I was falling for, but she found me. "This one's mine..." she giggled, pointing to Gorgeous. My heart sank, but I still kept a smile on my face, making me seem more okay than I actually was. _Well... here goes nothing,_ I thought.

I approached Gorgeous and he looked away from Freckles who said something like, "go get 'er." I smirked at his words, but returned my attention to Gorgeous. "Hi," he said, winking flirtatiously at me. My heart began beating rapidly, "Hello." "Would you care for a dance?" He asked, smiling at me. "Of course," I replied automatically, forgetting Eliza for a moment. As we danced he attempted a conversation, "you strike me... as a woman who has never been satisfied." I took this the wrong way and got defensive, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself." He noticed the sudden change in attitude and immediately went to recover what he meant, "you're like me. I'm never satisfied." A smile tugged at my lips once more, "is that right...?" "I have never been satisfied."

"My name is Angelica Schuyler," I introduced myself finally. "Alexander Hamilton." _Ah, so he's the famous Colonel for General Washington, he's quite... well known_ I thought. "Where's your family from?" I asked, attempting some small talk, but I'd seemed to strike a sensitive spot for he responded with, "unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait... just you wait." The song ended and I spun away from him blushing madly. I needed to find Eliza and tell her that- wait... _Eliza_. Alexander was hers', for she had claimed him first. My heart broke silently, and I felt the sadness setting inside me. Still, I had to keep up the happy playful act, since it would be strange to be seen as sad at a Ball about me and my sisters. I went back to Alexander, "follow me." "Where are you taking me?" He inquired with a small smirk. "I'm about to change your life," I responded, keeping my voice level to hide the sadness. "Then by all means, lead the way." I lead him over to Eliza, and she was already blushing and smiling helplessly. I wonder if that's what I had looked like when I fell for Alexander. "Elizabeth Schuyler... it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, curtsying before Alexander. "Schuyler?" He questioned, turning to me. "My sister." "Thank you for all your service..." she smiled sweetly. "Yeah... well if it takes fighting a war for me to prove myself, it will have been worth it," he said awkwardly, purposefully avoiding Eliza's loving gaze. He looked over at me, "I'll leave you to it..." I said, trying to excuse myself from them. Alexander followed my when I tried to make my departure. "Angelica... I see what you were trying to do back there. I see your sister's love for me, but I'm sorry to say I cannot return it. I've fallen for you, not her." He told me, making me freeze and look at him. He loves _me?_  "Eliza is more suited for you than I am, she is a proper lady, but she is also very smart and sensible. Not to mention, it would be treason to court the man she so helplessly loves," I rejected. "I can't court her, Angelica. If I did it would not be for love, it would be to make you have peace of mind that your sister has someone she loves. I couldn't do that to your Eliza, it wouldn't be right," he attempted to change my mind... and it was beginning to work. "I'll make you a deal... I'll give you my address so you can write to me. If I fall for you within 2 weeks, I will court you with no second thoughts, but if not, you must consider Eliza." I offered him. "You have my word, Miss Schuyler, now... how about another dance?"


	13. Alexander x Fem!Reader (Fluff?)-Jealous-Modern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm combining my 2 favorite human beans: Alexander Hamilton and Tom Holland. My 2 crushes actually (don't judge) so why not??? Thanks for all the kudos and reads! I love all of you!

** Jealous-Alexander x Fem!Reader Fluff-Modern **

YOUR POV

You were super excited because one of your biggest dreams was coming true. You were going to meet Tom Holland! Yes, _the Tom Holland,_ Peter Parker/Spiderman. You were an interviewer for a Podcast on Marvel theories and meet the Avengers. As of the latest movie, Infinity War, Spiderman was officially an Avenger. This meant you could finally interview him for the Podcast. You wore a F/C dress with S/F/C shoes on (you choose the type of shoe) and your H/C hair was pulled back into a(hairstyle). Your boyfriend Alexander came into your room as you were doing you makeup (if you're wearing any, if not say you were still doing your hair). "You're really putting a lot of effort in for this Tom Holland guy," he said, the tone of his voice was unfriendly. "Hon, don't act like he's some guy, you saw the Avengers movies, you _know_ how important and amazing he is," you stated calmly, laughing a little. "Aren't I more important and amazing?" He asked, looking into your soul. "Of course, but he's an Avenger now and I'm so excited to interview him!" You squealed a little, making Alexander wince. "Ooh! I can ask him all about when he meets Shuri and if they recreate a bunch of vines and memes!" "Great..." Alexander muttered, then he left and you walked to the big recording studio where you'd interview your idol.

You walked inside feeling nervous energy consume you. You didn't want to seem like a fool so you suppressed all the nerves with confidence and walked into the lounge. Tom was in there eating a donut which made you giggle because once he saw you he shoved the whole thing in his mouth and said something like, "mine!" "Y/N L/N, it's so amazing to finally meet you!" You introduced yourself once he'd swallowed his donut. "Tom Holland, but I bet you already knew that," he laughed. You smiled, "shall we get to the recording room and begin?" "Sure," he said, walking out right next to you.

You set up the microphones and began the interview. "Hello guys gals and nonbinary pals, today we have a very very special guest... the latest Avenger: Tom Holland!" You announced. "I bet this is the episode all those fangirls were waiting for, since he is the teenage heartthrob of the year it seems. Go ahead and introduce yourself for anyone who hasn't heard of you, Tom." "Hello everyone, Tom Holland, or you probably know me better as Spiderman and Peter Parker," Tom said. You didn't know why, but you were blushing insanely. "It's a great pleasure to be here, and to be interviewed by someone so adorable, clearly she's a fangirl too." "Ah-umm let's get to the questions," you said, your voice cracking slightly as Tom smirked at how flustered you were.

**Timeskip to after the interview**

The interview was a _HUGE_ success in your opinion. Thousands of people tuned in to listen to Tom Holland and enjoyed your witty humor as well. You couldn't wait to tell Alexander all about it. Tom stopped you as you were leaving, "hey we should do this again sometime, you're very talented and funny. I enjoyed talking with you today." A blush covered your face once more, "y-yea we should." He handed you his phone and said, "here put in your number." You did and he sent you an experimental text saying: _Hey ;)!_ You smiled, "thanks, I have to go, my boyfriend is waiting." You excused yourself after a friendly goodbye hug and walked home.

When you got home Alexander was typing on the floor in the living room with a bag of chips next to him. His brown hair was pulled back into the usual ponytail. "Hi!" You exclaimed, smiling widely at him. "Hey," he said absently. "The Podcast interview was awesome! Thousands of people tuned in for it, also Tom was really easy to work with," you said a smile plastered on your face. "I didn't ask, but okay," Alexander said sourly, making you realize something was up. "What's wrong?" You asked with a worried tone. He said nothing and just continued typing. "Alex...?" He still ignored you and acted like you said nothing. You left and went to the kitchen and spent the rest of the day cleaning up and not speaking a word to Alexander. Finally, as you were washing the dinner dishes, Alexander walked in and wrapped his arms around you from behind. "I'm sorry Y/N... I was jealous of how much you cared for Tom and how excited you were to meet him..." Alexander admitted making you turn to face him. "Alexander you are the only man I'll ever love, no one could steal me away from you, I love you way too much to do that to you," you said, making all his worries disappear. For the rest of the night you watched Disney movies together and sang along to every song.


	14. Laurens x Reader fluff- The Proposal- Modern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates recently, I’m really busy preparing for a volleyball tournament in Phoenix so I haven’t had much spare time. Thanks for over 700 reads, y’all are amazing! This was requested by Maya thanks for your requests! <3

** Laurens x Reader Fluff-Modern **

** The Proposal **

** Laurens POV **

Tonight was going to be the best night ever! I was going on a date with Y/N and I was going to propose to her after dating for 2 years. Also it was our anniversary for the day we met, so that made it extra special. I called up my homie Alexander, “Hey duuuude,” I said, making him laugh. “Sup bro?” He asked me. “Can you watch Shellby tonight? I’m going to propose to Y/N,” I asked, Shellby was my amazing turtle. Y/N gave her to me for our anniversary last year, after my other turtle Shelldon died. “Sure thing my dude, when should I be over?” He asked. “Around 6 should be fine,” I said. “Make sure to feed her and close her cage after, then you can leave since we will be back around 9,” I added. “Okay, sure thing. Oh Eliza is calling me, got to go, bye!” He hung up. Okay so that’s covered, now to call Y/N. 

“Hey baby, what time are you home?” I asked her, smiling. “Around 4:45, why? What’s up?” She asked, completely chill since I usually did this. “No reason... just wear something nice, I’ll pick you up at 6,” I said. “K babe, see you tonight, love ya.” She hung up and I was left to plan out how I would propose.

**Timeskip and Y/N POV**

I got home and immediately took a shower, since John had something planned. Whenever he was going to do something sweet or special he always called to see when I’d be home. After I showered and blow dryed my hair (if you have hair, if not uhhhh you dried it with a towel) I put on my f/c dress and s/f/c heels. I styled my hair in a (hairstyle) and grabbed my purse. Then the doorbell rang.

** Laurens POV **

I walked up to her front door and rang the doorbell, feeling nervous for the first time since our first date. She answered it and my breath was taken away from me, she looked drop dead gorgeous. Damn, I’d never seen her this pretty, and that was crazy to think of since she was always stunning. “Dang babe, I thought you couldn’t get anymore beautiful, but clearly I was wrong,” I said making her face become red. “You ready to go?” I asked. “Yep, what about Shellby?” She asked. “Alex is looking after her tonight.” I explained, she responded with a light frown, “is that a good idea? You know how forgetful he is.” “It’ll be fine baby, don’t worry. I trust Alex,” I said making her smile. “Okay, where are we going tonight?” She asked, I smirked. “It’s a surprise,” I told her. 

**Another Timeskip oof**

We finished dinner at (fancy restaurant) and headed down to the park where we met. I lead her out beside the lake which shimmered from the moonlight dancing off it. I looked at her as she gazed at the lake a soft smile fitted on her lips. “Y/N,” I said making her turn to look at me as I got down on one knee. She gasped and smiled. “Since the day I met you I knew my life was changed for the better. You’ve brought me joy when I was sad, made me realize my flaws and helped me fix them and make myself a better person, and you made me feel better after heartbreak, will you marry me?” I asked, the speech I hadn’t prepared rolling off my tongue skillfully. “Yes!” She squealed as I slipped the ring on her finger. She embraced me, but she caught me off guard and we both fell over into the lake. I heard laughing and saw Alex recording the entire thing and walking over to us. “Hey!” Y/N yelled, jumping out of the lake and tackling Alex. I laughed harder when she grabbed his phone from him and threw him in the lake. “I figured since all you said to do was feed Shellby then close her cage that I should drop in on this romantic outing you two were having l,” he said. I dunked his head under the water and jumped out of the lake. Y/N took a picture of Alex soaking wet in the lake and sent it to Eliza. “Yo, I wonder what Lizzy is gonna say when she sees this!” She said to Alex, showing him the photo. “You didn’t,” he gasped. “I did.” She said smirking. “Oh by the way, nice phone. I think it’s mine now,” she said taking off her heels and running off as Alex chased her. I chuckled and smiled at her. I just proposed to a seven year old, I thought. I laughed and chased after them as Y/N threw Alex’s phone at a seagull screaming “fly away with the apps birdy! Call yourself an Uber and be free!”


	15. Trauma-Lams-Modern-Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a VERY old draft I made in a notebook last year. Maya also requested a Lams oneshot, so I will not disappoint (hopefully). This one made my friend cry so I have some warnings.  
> Warnings: Mentions of Abuse, feelings, depression (not clearly said as it but there are implications of it)  
> Also in this Alex's dad never left after Alex's mother's death, but it sent him insane and John finally saved Alex from him.  
> Hope you like these I try my best  
> (This was requested by Maya if it wasn't said above)

** Trauma-Lams Modern Angst **

** DISCLAIMER: The warnings are in the notes please read them, I don't want to cause something bad I love all of you! <3 **

** 3rd POV **

John Laurens had spent the last 3 months living with his boyfriend Alexander Hamilton. Yet they were the most heartbreaking 3 months of his life. Alexander had been horribly abused by his father, John had been just in time to get Alex out of his home and away from the monster that was hurting him. Still, Alex hadn't spoken a word since the day John saved him.

** John POV **

"We'll tell the story of tonight," I whisper sang to Alex. He had broken down in tears once more, so I hugged him close and tried to comfort him. We were sitting on the couch, Alex curled in a ball, laying across my lap. I stroked his hair, like he was a fuzzy kitten. Moana was playing on our tv, Alex's favorite movie. I quieted down as Alex's favorite part played, but I kept humming slightly. The song 'Shiny' was playing, but Alex wasn't smiling, humming, dancing, or singing along like he used to. I leaned over and kissed his forehead gently. This broke my heart beyond repair. He didn't cry for the rest of the movie, which was a bit more progress. "Ally..." I whispered gently, trying to get his attention. His blank eyes, which were red and swollen still, cast on me. "Do you want to go to bed?" I asked, my voice somehow staying steady, despite the pain I felt. He nodded, wiping his eyes. I picked him up, holding him bridal style, and carried him into our bedroom. My foot slipped on a stray shirt laying on the floor, causing me to trip a bit and drop Alex on the bed. He cried out and began sobbing from the jostle and the drop. “Ally I’m so sorry! Please don’t cry, I didn’t mean to,” I cried, hugging him. He seemed to calm down slightly, slowing down his rapid breathing. “I’m sorry,” I apologized again. He curled up on the bed. I tucked him in and kissed him forehead once more. “I’ll go get you some water,” I said, exiting the room, after kicked the stray shirt away. I went to the kitchen, poured Alex a glass of water, and went back to the bedroom. 

When I got back there, Alex had stopped crying. “I got you water Ally,” I smiled painfully. It hurt me terribly to know I’d hurt him, even if it was an accident. I had messed up a few times before, so that made this even worse on my conscious. I vowed to never let my little lion get hurt again. Alex lifted the glass to his lips, sipping the water slowly. I sat down on the edge of the bed, watching him. When he’d had enough, he placed the glass on the nightstand. “I may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight,” I sang the song to him like it was a lullaby. He relaxed and rested his head on the pillow. His heavy eyelids fell over his tired eyes. A small snore escaped him and I rubbed his back until I knew he was truly asleep. I got up and went out into the hall, then I broke down. I sobbed silently, using my hands to muffle and escaping sound. Alex was so precious, he was everything to me; to see him so broken, hurt me so much. After sobbing for around 10 minutes, I stood back up, wiped my eyes, and went back in the room. I had set up an air mattress that I’d slept on for 3 months, and everyday since the day I saved Alex, I’d had a breakdown. I just layed down, pulled my blanket over me, and fell asleep.

i woke up, dried tear streaks on my face. I let out a long exhale, shifting a bit. Something felt off, there were more blankets over me and the mattress beneath me felt more... familiar. I looked around and saw I was in my bed, but Alex wasn’t. I bolted up immediately and ran out of the bedroom. “Alex?! Alexander?!?” I yelled, trying to find him. My heart was pounding and tears streamed down my face, but I was snapped out of my hysteria when arms wrapped around me. “Johnny... shh. I’m here, I’m here,” Alex’s voice whispered into my ear. ‘He... spoke!’ I cried harder, the first word he’d said in 3 months was my name. “I’m okay, I promise I’m okay, I’m here,” he whispered comfortingly. Suddenly my oven beeped and I smelled something burning. “Ah, frick,” Alex cursed, running into the kitchen. I followed behind, he was making breakfast. “I feel better, thank you,” He said, an adorable smile on his face. I kissed him gently and hugged him tightly, feeling the happiest I’d felt in 3 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kirsten if you're reading these end notes you've realized you've read this oneshot before in my crappy pencil smudged notebook. Hope this wasn't too bad of writing. Memories lol, anyways I hope y'all are having a good day/night because I found my old story notebook and I'm cringing at myself... haha. Love ya!


	16. Author’s Note

** Author’s Note **

I’m pretty sure you’ve noticed to recent lack of updates and I apologize for that. I’ve been very busy with vball and I haven’t really had an official “summer” yet since I’m so busy. Let me clear somethings up

  * No this is not a hiatus or a break from the book, updates might just not come every day, maybe 3 times a week at least.
  * I will get you an update tonight
  * I am reading your requests and I’m trying to fulfill them, keep sending them and I’ll get to them soon <3



Hopefully that cleared up some stuff. Thank you so much for liking and reading this, it’s super cool that people read my writing. Love y’all byeee!


	17. Sorryyyyyy (not quitting the book btw)

So this is gonna be quick because I’m currently at a Vball tournament. Anyways, I’m in Arizona so I can’t update, my next update will be Monday hopefully. No I haven’t given up on the book or left the fandom, I’m still here and I’ll update soon! Sorry for the long break of not updating, I’ve been really busy! Also could someone explain what “top Lin” means? It got requested and I don’t know what it means...  
Anyways! Peace out y’all!


	18. Jamilton/Lams Pt 1-Grenade

**Jamilton/Lams Part 1**

**Grenade**

**Hamilton POV**

My boyfriend Thomas blew me off again. I was so sick of feeling unloved.

_easy come easy go_

_thats just how you live_

_Oh take take take it all, but you never give._

I scrolled through my phone and found the picture of our first kiss... I hadn’t realized something until now...

_Should’ve known, you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open... why were they open?_

I went into his room of our apartment and sat on his bed. I stared at the wall for who knows how long until I saw his trash can. It was full of the presents I’d gotten him for his birthday 3 months ago...

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash... you tossed it in the trash, yes you did!_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked Cuz what you don’t understand is that_

_I’d catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you_

_I’d jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I’d do anything for you._

Tears flowed freely down my face, I didn’t understand... I’d done everything for Thomas. The only thing he’d done for me is break my heart.

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for you baby... but you won’t do the same._

I realized I’d had enough. It was too much for me... I loved Thomas, but I needed to be loved too. I texted my best friend Laurens: 

**Can you pic me up at my apartment? I’m leaving. For good.**

Sure thing, We’ll get you some ice cream after.

I smiled softly. Laurens cared for me, maybe he loved me. Thomas didn’t love me. I ran into my room and packed up all my stuff. I filled a suit case and a duffel bag. Thomas walked through the door, lipstick smudged on his face. “Alex? Where are you going?” He asked once he saw the bags. “Away. For good,” I responded shortly, pushing past him. “Babe I’m sorry don’t go,” Thomas said, but it wasn’t a true apology. “Darlin’ I’d still catch a grenade for you, throw my hand on a blade for you. I’d jump in front of a train for you. I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain. Yeah, I would still die for you baby, but you won’t do the same. No, you won’t the same.” I said, leaving the apartment for good.


	19. Maria Reynolds x Reader Modern Angst

**Modern Maria Reynolds x Reader**

**Angst**

3rd POV

Y/n L/n was the sweetest person on the planet. She always had a sweet smile on her face that brightened the world around her. She was dating Maria Reynolds, the least honorable person around town. She had divorced James Reynolds, her horrible abuser, but it left a mark on her that wasn’t visible from the surface. She had become like him, and never took accountability for anything she did. She slept around a lot, then blamed Y/n for never being around, and sometimes she would push or slap Y/n. Y/n acted as if everything was okay, but inside she was getting worse. 

Maria and Y/n were in a cafe for a coffee date. “Maria?” You asked, snapping your fingers in front of her face. She was staring off into the distance, so you followed her gaze, it was on the barista who was serving a table. “Maria..?” Y/n said gently, feeling sad. Was she not enough, is that why Maria never showed her affection? “I’m going to go,” Y/n said, leaving the tip on the table and exiting the cafe. She walked to her favorite park, and sat on the bench. It was her favorite park since that was when Maria and her had confessed their love. They had also had their first kiss there too. That was when everything was... simple.

”Y/n?” A voice said, she saw her ex-girlfriend Peggy standing there, looking awkward. “Oh, hey Peggy...” Y/n smiled sadly. “Listen, I have to tell you something, you’ll hate me more than you do already,” Peggy mumbled. “What happened?” Y/n asked, preparing for the worst. “I-i kissed your girlfriend... Maria,” she said, staring at the ground sheepishly. “Who hasn’t?” Y/n joked with bitterness, “thanks for coming clean and telling me at least.” “Y-yeah... no problem,” Peggy said. Y/n left the park and went to her apartment that she shared with Maria, but it was just like living alone since Maria was never around. Y/n had had enough of it, so she packed her things all up. 

She left a note on the bedroom door:

_Dear Maria, I loved you more than anyone, but I don’t think you shared the feeling towards me. I know that you are out with other people, Peggy even confessed to kissing you. I’m sorry I wasn’t enough, I won’t see you again. Love, Y/n_


	20. A/n

Hi this will be a short update for y’all. So currently I’m doing an all day volleyball camp, 8am-5pm, so I won’t be updating my books as much this week. Thank you for all the support and reads, I’ll update soon I promise!!!! Anyways, I might start updating my Marvel books a bit more because I’m really in love with it, I hope you understand. I’ll still update this book, just maybe 1 or 2 times per week. Love y’all! I’m not out of Hamilton, so still expect updates here


	21. Another A/n ((sorry))

You may have noticed my lack of updates in this book. I’m sorry about that, but I have 3 ideas for it that are based off of songs, it’ll take me a while to get the lyrics typed in and all that, mainly because I’m going on vacation and I’ll have to use my phone, which sometimes deletes a chapter as I write it. I’ll update soon I promise, but give me some time, I might post a short oneshot today. love y’all


	22. Hamliza ANGST!!!-Cheaters can win-Modern!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from my vacation, I’m trying to update my books more because my school is starting up pretty soon. I’ll update every book at least once a day hopefully. Love y’all! Thanks for being patient with me. Also Trigger Warning: Attempted Suicide, Self Harm  
> If you ever need someone to talk to if you’re going through things I’m here for you, I understand.

**Hamliza-Cheaters Can Win**

**ANGST!!!! Modern**

**Trigger Warning: Self Harm, Attempted Suicide**

Eliza POV

 

”The Reynolds Pamphlet”

”Have you read this?”

”His poor wife...”

Whispers all around me from the crowds of people buying my husband’s new pamphlet. Aka... my humiliation. The only good result from his reckless affair was that Maria wasn’t pregnant. Other than that it was heartbreaking. I’d given him  _everything:_ money to help support us, comfort and stress relief, meals everyday when he came home late from work, putting up with him never being around and always biting off more than he can chew. I have helped this man so many times, yet he won’t even stay loyal to me. 

I ran home quickly and went up to  _my_ room. I deleted every conversation we sent to each other, I deleted all the screenshots of the adorable messages he would send me, and I deleted all my pictures with him off all my social media, and put my relationship status as: “it’s complicated”. I grabbed the bottle of assorted pills off my dresser and walked into the bathroom. I wrote a note: To Philip: I love you so so so much, I’m sorry I couldn’t be a better mother, please continue doing great things for our world, don’t be like your father. To Ny other Children: I love you so very much, don’t ever blame this on yourselves, I couldn’t be prouder of you guys, I’ll see you again, one day. To Alexander: You. Are. The. Single. Most. Rotten. Person. Alive! All you do is work and treat me poorly, I love you with all my heart, but I  cannot say the same for you. This is partly your fault, I was already thinking of it but your stupid affair pushed me over the edge. I love and hate you.

I took all the pills at once.

 

 

beep beeep beeeep 

Were the noises I first heard when I came to consciousness. I heard quiet sobs around me and I opened my eyes. Philip and Alexander were crying, I touched Philip’s hand, “don’t cry hun...” I whispered. He wiped his tears, “I love you.” I smiled, “I love you too.” Philip left the room and I was stuck there with the ruiner of my family. “Hi.” I slightly snarled. “I deserved it, I deserved the sorrow I had when I walked in the room and you were dying...” he said quietly. “I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled. “You don’t,” I said. “Can we try again, try to mend the wounds?” He asked, his eyes looked sorrowful and for a second I wanted to agree. “We can try...” I responded. We can try.


	23. A/n

OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!  
2k reads?! Are you joking???? Osbeiwnwikwhwije!!!!   
Sk3tchb00k.exe has stopped responding

Thank you so so so so so so so so much!!!!  
You are the best people, honestly.  
When I first started writing on this website I was so happy to get 50 reads on my Burr x Reader book (now on hiatus). This is insane. Never in a million years who I have thought people would like my writing, but here we are. 

I’ll be posting 2 chapters today, one is a request that I should’ve done a whillleeeee ago... hehe sorryyyyyy. The other is a song one that I’ve been working on all week. I hope you enjoy and thank you so much.


	24. Schuyler Sisters + Maria-My R-Angst-Modern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicidal Thoughts and actions. Please if you are feeling like this don't be afraid to reach out to someone

** My R-Angst-Modern **

** Schuyler Sisters + Maria **

Maria POV

 _Just as I was about to take my shoes off. On the rooftop there I see, a girl in pink dress here before me. Despite myself I go and scream, "Hey... don't do it please." _Whoa wait a minute what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way. To be honest, I was somewhat pissed, this was an opportunity missed! The girl in the pink dress told me her woes, "you've probably heard it all before. I really thought he might be the one, but he and my sister fell in love."__ I glared at the thought. Seriously? One loss and she's already planning to jump? __"For God's sake please! Are you serious? I just can't believe, that for some stupid reason you got here before me. Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted? You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!"__ The girl smiled softly and stared at the ground, _"I'm feeling better thank you for listening." The girl in the pink dress then disappeared._

_Alright today's the day, or so I thought. Just as I took both of my shoes off, a girl with a dress yellow as can be. Despite myself I go and scream. The one in yellow told me her woes, "you've probably heard it all before. Everyone ignores me like I'm not even real. I don't fit in with anyone here." "For God's sake please! Are you serious? I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me. 'Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home, there's always dinner waiting on the table you know!" "I'm hungry" said the girl as she shed a tear. The girl wearing yellow then disappeared._

_And just like that, there was someone everyday. One was heartbroken that his love wasn't gay. But I knew that there was no one who would do this for me. No way I could let out all this pain._

_For the very first time there I see, someone with the same pains as me. Having done this time and time again, she wore a simple ponytail. "I just want to stop the fear before my husband starts another war." Whoa wait a minute, what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way, but in the moment I just screamed, something that I did not believe. "Hey... don't do... it please." Ah what to do? I can't stop this girl, oh this is new. For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew, but even so, please just go away so I can't see. Your pitiful expression is just too much for me. "I guess today is just not my day." She looked away from me and then she disappeared._

_There's no one here today, I guess it's time. It's just me myself and I. There's no one who can interfere, no one to get in my way here. Taking off dark red dress, watching my hair fall by my side, this abused girl who's still hurting, is going to jump now and be free._


	25. Mullette-Pan!Herc x Nonbinary!Laf-Fluff Modern-Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here... after over a month. I'm sorry, but here you are. Requested by SillyPill

** Mullette Pansexual! Herc x Nonbinary! Laf **

** Modern Fluff **

** Coming out **

Lafayette POV

The cold winter morning air made me regret getting out of my warm bed earlier. I was at my local café waiting for my boyfriend Hercules. I needed to tell him something, something that I wasn't sure how he would react to. I'm nonbinary, which meant I didn't use he/him pronouns, I use they/them/their pronouns. I hoped he wouldn't leave me because of it, I already felt terror building in my stomach. Herc walked in the café wearing a black coat, jeans, and a navy blue beanie. He smiled when he saw me and sat down at the table. "What's up Laf? I know you wouldn't wake up to tell me something unless it was super important." Herc smiled sweetly making my cheeks heat up slightly. "Okay, Herc, I don't know how you'll react to this, but... I'm not exactly... a male. I'm nonbinary, I use they or them or their pronouns," I told him, sucking in a breath at the end, praying he wouldn't leave me. "Oh okay, cool," he responded simply. I looked at him like he was insane. "That's it?" I asked. "Yeah, I wasn't going to overreact, I know how much it sucks when people overreact when you come out, when I came out as Pansexual my family went insane and it was embarrassing," he shrugged. "Thank you, I thought you might not love me anymore," I said quietly, but Herc still heard it. "No! I could never stop loving you, especially for something that dumb! Wait-I'm not saying what you said was dumb, I'm saying it's a dumb reason to leave someone." Herc rambled on. It was really adorable, I smiled at his words. "I love you," I smiled sweetly at him. "I love you too," Hercules said, kissing my nose. "Let's get back to bed now," I said, feeling the cold air get to me. Herc chuckled, "alright frosty." I laughed and together we walked out of the café together, hand in hand.


	26. Did it hurt?-Lams Fluff-Modern AU

**Lams Fluff-Modern**

**Did it Hurt?**

**Alexander POV**

I walked into the kitchen this morning, ready to make my coffee. John was standing out the counter, reading something on his phone. “Hey Alexander,” he called me, an amused tone in his voice. “Yea?” I asked, walking over. “Did it hurt?” He asked. I rolled my eyes, “What? When I fell from heaven?” He shook his head, “when you set the coffee maker on fire.” I looked over and the coffee maker had burst into flames. 

“WHAT THE FU-“


	27. Laurens x Reader-Memories-Fluff-Modern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry it’s been a while since I made a “real update” I finally got motivated. I’d like to dedicate this chapter to Maya, she has requested stories before and from what she’s written I think she’s an amazing person. So Maya, if you’re reading this, thanks for being amazing!

**Laurens x Reader Modern Fluff**

**Memories**

**Y/n POV**

It was just a normal day for me, I was at home reading fan fiction based off my favorite musical Miranda: A Musical Tale. Then my roomate/best friend John came running in the room carrying a huge box. “Yo John! What’s that?” I asked, looking at the huge box he was carrying. “Memories!” He squealed. I smiled and jumped into the floor where he placed the box, I opened it and saw a bunch of saved charms, papers, notes, drawings, and so many more things. “Is this the Friendship box?” I asked, staring at it. “Yep!” He said, pulling out random objects. I saw a picture of me and him standing at the Spelling Bee podium after we tied for first place in the district. I smiled and passed him the photo, “haha, I remember the last word was ‘arithmetic’ and you spelled: s-t-u-p-i-d and still got a point since you were being a super sarcastic potato,” he said. I pulled out a turtle charm, “this is the first gift I’d ever given you!” “Oh yeah!” He said, taking it from my hands and looking it over. “It was a kindergarten gift exchange and we picked each other and you got me this,” he said. I pulled out a small unicorn plushie, “and you got me this.” He smiled, “I remember I did that because you said you hated unicorns, but then you loved them.” I nodded, smiling at the thought.

We spent an hour going through the box and laughing at different goofy pictures and gifts. I saw our picture from Freshamn year homecoming in high school. “Remember we went to make our exes jealous? But we accidentally ended up hooking them up,” I laughed. I had dated Marq de Lafayette, and John had dated Peggy. We went together to make them jealous, it worked, but then they realized they were jealous for almost the same reason and bonded over that. “Oh yea,” he said, giggling. We were reaching the end of the box, I saw a small black velvet box with my name on it at the bottom. “What’s this?” I asked, picking it up. “Oh, it’s a present for you,” he picked it out of my hands and got on one knee. “Y/n L/n, we’ve known each other since Kindergarten where we became the best of friends. In first grade we got married through ring pops and I promised that when we were old enough, I’d buy you a real ring. In second grade you promised you’d never love another man as long as I was with you. In high school we parted ways then found ourselves back with each other, so it must be destiny leading us down this path. Will you Y/n M/n L/n, have the honor of being my wife?” He asked. My mouth went wide, “yes!” I squealed at the top of my lungs. 

One year later we were happily married. 


	28. Where has Sk3tchb00k been?!

Oof hey, it’s been a while on this book... heheh. Yeah, I’m sort of getting out of the fandom, but I’m not going to stop this book! I love the music and i love writing about Hamilton, I’m just not into the fandom stuff as much, like fan art or all the tumblr posts. Let me make this clear: I DO NOT HATE THE MUSICAL, THE FANDOM, THE PEOPLE IN THE FANDOM, THE PEOPLE THAT ARE STILL IN IT, OR ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO THOSE THINGS. I think the people in the fandom are amazing, I’m just not completely into it all. I will still be taking requests and writing in this book. I had to take a break for a bit, but tomorrow I should update. Thanks to all the people that care about this book and support me, this is all for you! Love y’all!

Xoxo Sk3tchb00k


	29. Another A/n sorry

I know it’s been a while since I updated this book and I apologize for that. I have 5 active books including this one, so it’s hard to make time for all of them. This one will be updated soon, just give me time, as of right now this book needs to be on a hiatus for about a week. Sorry! I love y’all!


	30. Darling-Hamliza-Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! I'll be updating this book every Wednesday from now on! Love y'all!

** **Darling** **

** **Hamliza Fluff** **

****Eliza POV  
  
** ** _****_ _Alexander. My love, my husband, my inspiration. He left us all too early, he watches from up above. I see my husband's eyes, in every child so sweet. I miss my lover so, I wait upon the day again we meet. I live on day by day, missing him dearly. I'm reminded of his writings and how he stayed up late, writing so wearily. I've now lived for 50 more years, sadness, pain, and some cheer. My dearest, Alexander... my little boy Philip, my sweet daughter and sister Angelica, you are no longer far. Everyday I travel closer, until united we are. I feel myself slipping, the quill in my hand shakes. Your story lives on, you truly did what it takes. Together we made an American life, fighting, sobbing, living through strife. But it all ends in joy, my dear. For now I'm so close to death, it is not something to fear. Love, Betsey._

I sighed and let the quill drop on the desk. I hobbled to my bed, and rested my head. I felt the darkness pulling me into it's grasp and for once-I didn't fight back. I had fulfilled my purpose, I told the world of my husband. I lived on 50 years after he died to preserve the works of war. I had children that could pass our knowledge down. I was done. My final breath escaped me like the last wisp of smoke from a snuffed out candle.

**Alexander POV**

_My angel sleeps a well-deserved rest. Her eyes shut for the last time as her spirit leaves like a bird from it's nest. I watch from afar, as she comes closer to my arms. My own wings hold her close, craving the embrace I hadn't felt had 50 years. Her life was filled with grief, but death she did not fear. Her sister greets her happily, her daughter sobs with relief. Her son hugs her tightly, and apologizes for her grief. She hugs him tightly, an embrace could last a thousand moments long. My angel is happy, she sweetly sings her song. How I missed her silky voice, her touch that was gentle and fair. I have the rest of eternity with her, I treasure each moment with care. Love, Alex._

 

 


	31. I got Discord! IMPORTANT PLS READ!

Hello! I got Discord and thought I'd be fun to have all of you there too! You can chat with me, request stories, and ask for art commissions! The Server title is "Somethin' Sk3tchy' and the link won't expire! <https://discord.gg/djdVRKX>

Please join it and have fun, I'd love to meet y'all! Have a wonderful day! Bye!


End file.
